


Dead Clocks Don't Tick

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: Free!
Genre: Clocks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly thank goodness for Makoto, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Makoto is a good boyfriend, Nightmare, canon character death, reference to one of the movies, rin has issues with clocks, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: Makoto wakes up to an empty bed and a dead clock on the night stand. At first he thinks nothing of it until he hears Rin near destroying the apartment trying to find new batteries.“We… I… We’re out of batteries…” Rin explained lamely.“We can get some in the morning.” He told him reassuringly.Rin shook his head, “No I need them now!”“Why?”“The clock stopped. It- it can’t stop!”





	Dead Clocks Don't Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of while watching the scene that showed Rin's childhood. Specifically the way they emphasised the dead clock the morning that they found out Toraichi was dead.

Makoto yawned as he blinked his eyes open. He wasn’t sure what had woken him. It might have had something to do with the shuffling noises he could hear just beyond the bedroom door. Or perhaps it was the lack of a warm body beside him lulling him to sleep. “Rin?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

When no response came he sighed and checked the time, tilting his head when he noticed that the second hand wasn’t working. It occurred to him, ever since he and his red-haired lover had moved in together, he had never had to change the batteries in the clocks. Strange.

Speaking of strange though, the shuffling outside in the living room still hadn’t stopped. With a small pout Makoto got up to go check what Rin was doing, putting on his slippers to avoid the cold floors as best he could. 

Another small quirk of living with Rin was how often Makoto would have to pull him back to bed. Whether it was because the shark just couldn’t sleep or, on the odd occasion, because he would sleep walk, Makoto had gotten used to his boyfriends’ odd sleep behaviour.

“Rin?” He called a little louder as he opened the door, the soft light of the early morning filtering in through the blinds and allowing him to spot his lover. Rin was moving around the living room like a mad man, muttering to himself and searching through all the draws.

Tilting his head, Makoto walked over, “Babe? What are you looking for?” he asked gently, placing his hand on Rin’s hip. As soon as those fearful red eyes met green, Makoto knew what was wrong. Rin must have had another nightmare. 

“We… I… We’re out of batteries…” Rin explained lamely, eyes wandering back to the draw and inspecting inside again.

Makoto rubbed his back gently. This hadn’t been the first time Rin had woken from a nightmare and been spurred into action. Once he calmed down he was generally pretty easy to coax back to bed. “We can get some in the morning.” He told him reassuringly. 

Rin shook his head, “No I need them now!”

“Why?” Makoto asked, sleepy confusion showing in his voice.

Rin huffed a frustrated sigh and had Makoto not been skilled in reading non-verbal cues he may have gotten annoyed himself. Instead he waited patiently and Rin replied properly albeit more urgently, “The clock stopped. It- it can’t stop!” 

“Baby it’s okay…” Makoto truly didn’t understand but he could tell that this had to be about more than just the clock. 

Rin shook his head again, covering his face with his hands and mumbling something. 

Makoto’s expression softened seeing the tell-tale sign of Rin being overwhelmed. He stepped closer and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back gently. Slowly he felt the tension leaving Rin’s body before he hugged him back. Makoto pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead and pulled back a little, “My love, why is it so important that the clock doesn’t stop?”

Rin’s voice was quiet as he replied, “Because the clock stopped working when dad left… it stopped and he died…”

“Oh Rin…” Makoto breathed out, hugging him closure as he finally understood. Rin’s shoulders shook as he cried against Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto glanced over Rin’s shoulder to check the calendar. Yep. The anniversary was very soon. 

They stood like that for quite some time, eventually though Rin seemed to calm down. He pulled back a bit, eyes red rimmed and tired. Makoto pressed a lingering kiss to Rin’s forehead, “Let’s go back to bed?”

Rin nodded, hugging Makoto’s arm as they went back into the bedroom, glaring at the clock before getting into bed. Makoto excused himself and went back to the living room, getting the batteries out of the TV remote and coming back in. Swapping the batteries with the drained ones in the clock, he smiled at Rin. “There we go.”

Rin gave him a teary grateful smile and Makoto quickly climbed into bed, opening his arms for Rin who cuddled close immediately. “I love you so much.” He whispered, eyes already closing.

“I love you too Rin, everything will be alright. Sweet dreams love.” He whispered back, not bothering to try to sleep though. Makoto was too awake now and if missing a couple of hours of sleep meant he could stay up and calm Rin whenever his sleep seemed to turn fitful, then it was worth it.


End file.
